helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanpopo
Tanpopo (タンポポ; Dandelion) was a Hello! Project unit and the first official sub-unit of Japanese pop girl group Morning Musume, formed in November 1998. They specialized in singing slow and mature songs, which morphed to an old-fashioned and upbeat style—a genre somewhat similar to the band it originated from. The Revived Unit, Tanpopo#, has members that have the Japanese symbol 井 in their name. History 1998 The group consisted of three Morning Musume members: Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari. After the formation, the group immediately released their first single, "Last Kiss," which was used on the anime Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. The single has a "sexy" vibe that they used on their second single and first album. However, they created a fresh image when they released "Tanpopo." This new image did not become as popular as the first image they had created. 1999 After the release of the group's fourth single, Ishiguro Aya graduated from Morning Musume and left the group. Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari continued performing their songs in concerts as Generation 1.5 Tanpopo. 2000 In June 2000, Morning Musume fourth generation members, Ishikawa Rika and Kago Ai, joined Tanpopo. The style of their songs changed when the four released "Otome Pasta ni Kandō." The style of this song became analogous to the songs Morning Musume had released. They also used this style on their next singles, which became popular and reached the number one spot on Oricon, and their second (and last) album. 2002 On July 31, 2002, it was announced that Tanpopo was going to be completely reformed. Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai graduated from the group and were replaced by new Morning Musume fifth generation members, Konno Asami and Niigaki Risa and Melon Kinenbi's Shibata Ayumi. This newly formed group only released one single before they went on indefinite hiatus. 2009 In 2009, Tanpopo was revived as Tanpopo# (Tanpopo Sharp), with the new group consisting of Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika from Morning Musume, Kumai Yurina from Berryz Koubou, and Okai Chisato from ℃-ute. The sharp symbol was chosen to represent the kanji "井" (read "i") which is the second character in each of the new members' surnames. Their first song was a cover which was released on the Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ album. Their next song, "Umbrella," was released on the Petit Best 10 album. 2010 On December 15, 2010, Kamei Eri graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, effectively leaving the group. 2015 On March 3, 2015 Kumai Yurina graduated from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project, effectively leaving the group. Members First Generation * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) (Graduated in late 1999) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) (Graduated in summer 2002) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) (Graduated in summer 2002) Second Generation * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) (Graduated in 2009) * Kago Ai (加護亜依) (Graduated in summer 2002) Third Generation * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) (Graduated in 2009) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) (Graduated in 2009) * Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみ) (Graduated in 2009) Tanpopo # * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) (Graduated in 2010) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) * Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) (Graduated in 2015) * Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) Discography Albums *1999.03.31 TANPOPO 1 *2002.09.04 All of Tanpopo (All of タンポポ) *2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best (タンポポ / プッチモニ メガベスト) (Tanpopo / Petitmoni) Singles #1998.11.18 Last Kiss (ラストキッス) #1999.03.10 Motto #1999.06.16 Tanpopo (Single Version) (たんぽぽ (Single Version)) #1999.10.20 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) #2000.07.05 Otome Pasta ni Kandou (乙女 パスタに感動) #2001.02.21 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) #2001.11.21 Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru (王子様と雪の夜) #2002.09.26 BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee (BE HAPPY 恋のやじろべえ) Compilations *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#6 Tanpopo (Single Version)) *2001.04.18 Various - Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko- (Together! -タンポポ・プッチ・ミニ・ゆうこ-) (#2 Koi wo Shichaimashita!, #5 Otome Pasta ni Kandou, #11 Tanpopo (2001 Version)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#5 Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru) *2002.10.30 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#3 Last Kiss (TRANCE REMIX), #9 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (TRANCE REMIX)) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#11 BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チャンプル1 ~ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集~) (#11 Akai Sweet Pea) (Tanpopo#) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#5 Umbrella) (Tanpopo#) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#3 Sentimental Minamimuki) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#5 I & YOU & I & YOU & I) (Limited Release) DVDs *2004.06.16 Tanpopo Single V Clips ① (タンポポ シングルVクリップス①) Photobooks *2001.07.05 Tanpopo Photobook (タンポポPhoto Book) Radio *1999-2000 Tanpopo Hatake de Tsukamaete (タンポポ畑でつかまえて) *2000-2001 Tanpopo no Konya mo Mankai (タンポポの今夜も満開) *2000-2003 Tanpopo Henshuubu Oh-So-Ro! (タンポポ編集部 Oh-So-Ro!) Tanpopo# Shin Minimoni Members * Linlin (リンリン; Graduated from Hello! Project in 2010) (L) * Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) * Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) * Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) Shin Minimoni History On May 26, 2009, Minimoni's original leader, Yaguchi Mari, posted a blog discussing how Tsunku had contacted her asking for permission to bring the group out of hiatus. Tsunku would later make a post on his own blog confirming that Minimoni would be revived with an entirely new line-up, confirming S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon as the first member. Morning Musume's Linlin was announced later as the group's leader, and that Hello Pro Kenshuusei Takeuchi Akari and Miyamoto Karin would be the final two members in the new line-up. This line-up is referred to as Shin Minimoni (新ミニモニ。; New Minimoni). On the last day of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~, Linlin graduated from Morning Musume, and thus left Shin Minimoni. The three remaining members continued to perform as a trio in Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live. Shin Minimoni Discography ;Compilations *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チャンプル1 ~ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集~) (#4 Tentoumushi no Samba) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#9 Pen Pen Kyoudai) Shin Minimoni Trivia *Shin Minimoni was composed entirely of members who were part of Hello Pro Kenshuusei at one point. cs:Tanpopo de:Tanpopo es:Tanpopo fr:Tanpopo it:Tanpopo ja:タンポポ Category:Tanpopo Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:Revived Units Category:Sub Groups Category:1998 Units Category:Hiatus Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Morning Musume Tanpopo